The Flu
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: A flu Outbreak occurs among the Mitchell and Dearing family. Among a few others...
1. Chapter one

~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~

Karen woke up and immediately felt the all too familiar pain of a sore throat. She groaned and got out of bed to check her temperature. The thermometer beeped and she checked what it said. "101. Just great. " the blond grumbled as she got back into bed. She reached into her bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of motrin tablets. She swallowed two with some water then layed back down. She then realized she'd soon have to take the boys to school. She picked up her phone and called her sister.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Hey, Claire..." Karen replied with a cough.

"Woah. You don't sound too good. Are you sick?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah... feels like the flu. Do you think you could take the boys to school? I know it's your day off but... Achoo!" Karen's sentence was interrupted by her own sneezing. She continued. "I don't think I can get out of bed...

"Oh, of course. I'd be glad to. And I can stay and take care of you for a while if you'd like." Claire replied.

"No, I don't wanna get you sick too. "

"It's no problem. I'll be there to pick them up soon. "

"Thank you. " Karen replied before hanging up her phone.

"Hey boys! Come in here for a minute!" Karen yelled weakly. Zach and Gray soon entered the bedroom. "What's wrong, Mom?"Gray asked. "I'm sick. Your Aunt Claire is gonna take you to school today. " She replied. Zach simply nodded in agreement and Gray was obviously excited about seeing his Aunt.

~ when Claire got back from dropping of the boys ~

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Claire asked as she layed a cool cloth on her sister's sweaty forehead. "Not good." Karen said weakly. "What hurts the most?" the younger women asked. "Right now, my stomach. " Claire looked nervous. "Do you think you're gonna throw up?"

Karen nodded and Claire ran to get a bucket. She got back and held it under her sister's mouth. She gently rubbed her arm and said "Just let it out sweetie. " Claire comforted her sister until she finished throwing up. When Claire got back from cleaning the bucket, her sister was sitting in bed crying. "What's wrong?!" she asked in a bit of a panic. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel good..." Karen replied as she wiped her eyes. Claire crawled in the bed, allowing her sister to snuggle up to her. And with that they fell asleep.

~ two hours later ~

Karen's phone rang and when she checked to see who it was, it was the boys school. When she hung up she said "Sis, the boys are sick too. The school called and said they need to be picked up. Gray threw up and Zach has a fever. " Claire sighed and said "Ok, I'll go get them. You just rest. " Karen nodded as Claire went out the door.

~ When she got home~

Claire tucked Zach and Gray into bed with their mother. Karen gently stroked her youngest son's forehead while Claire rocked her oldest. Zach hadn't let anyone hold and comfort him in years, so Claire knew he must be feeling terrible. She held him close to her chest, occasionally whispering comforting words to him. "I feel sick, Aunt Claire..." Zach whined into her chest. "I'm sorry sweetie." Claire said as she kissed her nephew's hot forehead. This was gonna be a long day.

~ chapter two coming soon, please review!~


	2. chapter two

"Come on Gray. Please just take your medicine. It's supposed to be grape flavored, how bad could it be?" Claire pleaded with her youngest nephew. The boy still refused. Claire sighed deeply and said "You could take it with some coke. That'd probably get rid of the taste. " "No, it's disgusting, Aunt Claire. Have you ever tasted that stuff?!" "No, no I haven't. But really baby, it will help you. " Gray started crying. "Aunt Claire, it'll make me throw up!" Claire hugged her nephew and said "Sweetheart, it will only make you throw up if you get really worked up about it. Just relax." Gray just kept crying. "Would it help if you sit on my lap while you take it?" The boy nodded and Claire sat on the side of the bathtub with her nephew on her lap. "Ok, down the hatch. " she said with a wink. Gray started at the small cup for a moment before reluctantly swallowing its contents. Claire took the cup and handed her nephew a bottle of soda. He drank a few sips before giving it back to his Aunt. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gray responded by crying. The redhead hugged her nephew and carried him back to bed. "Alright, Zach, let's get you some medicine. " Claire said as she opened a bottle of pills. She handed two to her oldest nephew along with a bottle of water. Zach stared at the pills hesitantly. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I hate taking pills. I'm always scared I'll choke. " Claire sat beside her nephew and said "Its alright. You won't choke. Just put it on the back of your tongue and drink the water like you always would. " Zach was still hesitant. "Do you want me to do it first?" Karen asked. Zach nodded. Claire handed her sister two pills and water. Karen swallowed them with ease then said. "See? No problem, sweetie." Claire saw her nephew start to tear up. "oh baby, it's alright. " she said as she rubbed his arm. Karen scooted behind her son and held him. "Will this help?" she asked. Zach nodded. He took the pills and leaned on his mother. "Good job, sweetheart. " Claire said as she placed the water on the nightstand. Just then Claire heard Gray calling her from his bedroom. "Be right back. " she said as she went out the door. "What is it, baby?" she asked. "My stomach hurts really bad. " the young boy replied tearfully. Claire picked him up and rubbed his back. He sobbed quietly into her shoulder, desperate for the pain to stop. Claire was gently bouncing her nephew to comfort him. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart. If you cry it will make you feel worse, honey. " Gray was aware of this fact, but didn't really care at the moment. He was glad Aunt Claire had put him in his own room, he had been trying to hold back tears in front of Zach all day. And he wasn't a big fan of crying in front of his mother either, really the person he felt most comfortable opening up to was Claire. When he stopped crying he said "I'm sorry Aunt Claire, I just really needed to get that out." "Its ok baby, I understand." she replied softly " I know you get emotional when you're sick. Don't tell your mother I told you but you got that from her." Gray laughed and laid his head on Claire's shoulder. "How's your stomach?" she asked. The young boy sighed and said "Actually... it hurts like crazy.." The redhead gave her nephew a sympathetic look and rubbed his back. After standing there for a few minutes Gray started crying again. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Claire asked. She got no response other than her nephew's loud sobbing. "Is it hurting worse now?" she asked again. She got a response this time... but not the kind she was expecting. Gray suddenly threw up on her back... "Um, ok I'll take that as a yes." she said awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Claire! I wasn't sure if I was going to throw up, it just hurt really bad and I got scared!" the boy sobbed. "Gray, baby, don't apologize it's ok. You can't help it, you're sick. " She placed her nephew gently on his bed. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, ok?" he nodded as she left the room. When she returned she picked him up again. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Gray nodded sleepily and yawned. Claire smiled slightly and tucked her nephew back into bed. She pressed a gentle kiss to his hot forehead and quietly left the room.


	3. chapter three

~ 2 am. ~

Claire woke up with the dead weight of a sleeping Zach on top of her. She gently nudged her oldest nephew. "Baby, scoot over, you're crushing my stomach..." Zach moaned softly and slid off of his aunt, only to bury his face into her side a moment later. Claire smiled then noticed the extreme coldness of the bedroom. She shivered under the covers and looked at the clock , trying to make out the indoor temperature. "71? Why am I cold then?" She thought to herself. "Wait a minute... I never had any trouble with Zach laying on me before but just then it made my stomach feel sick... oh no.." Claire came to a horrible realization. She gently crawled out of bed and padded softly to the kitchen. She turned on a light, squinting as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She pulled a thermometer out of the drawer and put it in her ear. When it beeped she nervously looked at it."101.4." Claire's eyes filled with tears. "Oh crap!" she yell/whispered as she went to look in a mirror. "Ugh, I'm so pale.." she said quietly to herself. It was at that moment she was glad to be standing in a bathroom; she felt her stomach turn over and she soon found herself with her head in the toilet, painfully emptying her stomach. When she finished she wiped her mouth with a bit of toilet paper and flushed the toilet, standing up on shaky legs. Tears were streaming down her face as she poured a dose of pepto for herself. She drank the disgusting liquid, leaning over the sink for a moment as a wave of nausea hit her. Claire still had a childhood fear that she'd throw up after taking medicine, so at home, she usually took it in the bathroom or by the sink or trashcan . She actually had gotten sick from the taste of liquid medicines such as cough syrup or antibiotics several times. She contemplated going to lie down, but being as nauseous as she was at the moment she was afraid to get comfortable. She thought about calling Owen, he always made her feel better when she was sick, but she didn't want to wake him up, nor did she want him to be in a flu infested house and probably get sick himself. She gagged suddenly and sprinted back to the bathroom, vomiting violently as soon as she was in position. And this was her routine for the rest of the night.


	4. chapter four

When Claire woke up, she felt someone gently stroking her sore back, and after a few moments, realized she was being held as well. Her first thought was Karen, but she realized she was wrong when she looked up. "Zara?" Claire rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. "Hello, Love. " Zara said sweetly. "How are you feeling?" Claire moaned. "Not good. When did you get here? How did I get on you? And how did you know where I was and that I needed help?" Zara laughed. " Around an hour ago, I put you there, and Zach called me." Claire coughed violently and Zara rubbed her back until the coughing stopped. "I'm so sorry if you get sick." Claire said. "It's perfectly alright. I just want to help. I hear you've had your hands full. " Claire nodded. "Yeah, it's been rough and I really am not feeling well." Zara gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her. "Let's get you to bed." Claire shook her head. " I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm afraid I'll throw up. " Zara patted the older woman's arm. " Don't worry. I can give you a bucket. " Claire nodded and allowed Zara to basically lift her off the bathroom floor. Zara effortlessly picked Claire up and carried her to the guest bedroom. She tucked her in and put a bucket on the nightstand. "I'm going to go check on the others. Call me if you need anything. " Claire nodded and settled in to her bed. When she returned, Claire was whining in her sleep, threatening to start crying. Zara sat on the bed and rubbed her back until she calmed down. She felt a sudden wave of exhaustion go over her, so she laid beside Claire and fell asleep nearly immediately. Little did Zara know that things were going to be very bad when she woke up.


	5. chapter five

~ I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter ~

Zara was woken up by her stomach cramping. Claire was snuggled into her side and she hated to disturb her, but she felt like she might throw up. The dark haired woman crawled out of bed as gently as possible and as soon as she was out of the bedroom, she sprinted to the bathroom. She waited for several minutes but never threw up, but the pain in her stomach would not ease up. She tried forcing it, but her strong gag reflex_, _which she usually considered a good thing_, _wouldn't allow her to get any relief. Eventually she decided to go and check her temperature. "Ugh, 102... " Zara grumbled. She crept back to bed, careful not to wake Claire. Claire turned over in her sleep and clung to Zara; Zara returned the embrace in attempt to soothe her own self a bit. Zara groaned as the pain grew worse. Claire was woken by her pained assistant. "Are you ok?" she asked sleepily. Zara shook her head. "My stomach hurts." Claire gave her a concerned look and felt her head. "I already checked. It's 102." Zara said weakly. Claire sighed. "I'm so sorry, Zar." "No, it's fine. I actually think I got it from work. The flu is going around there too. " Claire nodded and said " Anything I can do? Some medicine? I can rub your stomach if you want." Zara turned over on her back and said "Second option, please."

Claire smirked and did just that. "Better?" Zara shook her head. "No... I mean, it feels nice but it's not really helping. " Claire nodded in understanding. " How are you?" Zara finally asked Claire. "I'm ok... i guess. feeling pretty bad still. " Claire admitted. "I'm sorry. " Zara said sympathetically. " It's fine." The girls were broken from their conversation by Zara suddenly yelping in pain. Claire quickly sat up and helped Zara onto her lap. " What is it, Zar?" Claire asked. "Sorry... my stomach just started hurting more..." Claire rocked Zara gently, trying to help her relax. Claire cringed when Zara started crying; she used the first technique she could think of to comfort her. She started singing.

" High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again. "

Zara was half asleep by this time, her cries had turned into little hiccups and whimpers.

" Cause you are the peice of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?" Claire hit the chorus louder than she expected therefore soothing everyone else in the house to sleep as well. She breathed a sigh of relief as Zara was completely asleep. She tucked her in and left to grab herself some medicine and to check on her sister and nephews. They were all asleep. Claire did a silent happy dance as she realized she had some time to herself; the last few days had been exhausting. She ate a bowl of soup in the living room while watching TV. She was feeling quite a bit better as her stomach had settled considerably. Two hours later, Claire was shocked when she woke up after having fallen asleep on the couch. She laughed at herself and wondered what had woken her up. Suddenly she heard Karen sobbing. The redhead bolted into her sister's bedroom and scooped her up effortlessly. " What's wrong, sis?" she asked. Karen buried her face in her sister's shoulder. " Shh, calm down, tell me whats wrong." Claire said soothingly. Karen took a few deep breaths and finally admitted to her sister what was upsetting her. " This is gonna sound dumb but... I had a nightmare. " " Aww, Karen. That's not dumb. Nightmares always seem scarier when you have a fever, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Just then Claire heard Zach calling her. She put Karen back in bed and left to check on her oldest nephew. When she entered his room she realized that Zara had beaten her to it. The assistant gave Claire a reassuring smile and said " I've got him, dear, don't worry." Claire smiled gratefully at Zara. " What's wrong with him, though?" Zara looked at the teenager whom she was holding and said " He hasn't told me yet, I think he may have a headache. " Claire nodded in understanding. "Call if you need help. " she said. Zara nodded and smiled. After that Claire went back to her show. She struggled not to wake everyone up with her laughing throughout the funny parts. Just then her phone buzzed; it was Owen.

O: hey baby girl. How's everything going? I heard you guys were sick.

C: it's going ok. everyone is asleep so I'm taking advantage of the opportunity to watch TV. Lol.

O: Lol. Good for you, Pumpkin. You need to take care of yourself too.

C: Thanks babe. :)

O: No problem. I can come help if you'd like.

C: no, don't do that. I don't want you to catch this crap. It's awful.

O: It's pretty inevitable that I will anyway. All but me and Barry are sick here at yhthe raptor paddock, and half the rest of the staff is out too. Lab and all.

C: yikes... it's like the zombie apocalypse.

O: truth.

C: If you wanna come you can, I have missed you.

O: I've missed you too. I'll be there soon. love you.

C: Love you too.


	6. chapter six

Claire had fallen asleep again and was woken by Owen stroking her forehead. " Hi, babe." he said gently. Claire smiled sleepily and clung to Owen; she was feeling worse now. Owen sighed. "Not feeling good?" she shook her head. Owen picked Claire up and held her against his chest. The sick girl snuggled into his shoulder and drifted back to sleep. Owen sighed deeply, feeling how warm Claire was. He rubbed her back soothingly when he heard her crying quietly. " I don't feel good, babe." she whined. Owen rocked her gently and replied "I know. Is there anything that you think might help?" Claire clung more tightly to her boyfriend and said "Just hold me." Owen nodded and carried her to bed. He then laid down beside her and did just as she had asked; he held her. They had only been laying there for about 10 minutes before Claire began to get severe chills. She shivered horribly and tried desperately to get warm. Owen had gotten 2 extra blankets but she still couldn't get warm. Owen rubbed her back and swaddled her in multiple blankets but she still couldn't stop shivering. "O-Owen..." Claire whined. "Yes, babe?" he replied. Claire's response was sobbing. Owen looked at her sympathetically and began gently rocking her. His efforts did nothing to soothe his sick and miserable girlfriend. Owen knew what would probably help, but he knew Claire was contagious. He also knew that she was very upset and miserable and needed every ounce of comfort she could get. So, considering that it was inevitable he'd catch it anyway, pretty much everyone on the Island was sick, after all, he went for it; he kissed her. Claire's cries quieted instantly as she savored the moment. When Owen finally pulled back after about 15 seconds, he saw tears spring back into her eyes. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she began to wail harder than ever. Hot tears flowed down her face like a tiny river. "Babe, what's wrong?" Owen asked. He got no response, so he kissed her again. Once again, her crying immediately stopped, but began again when he pulled away. Owen got the message, now. Owen sat her up on his lap, supporting her with his arms as the raging illness made it hard for her to sit up without having something to lean on. They kissed and cuddled for about 45 minutes until Claire had finally gotten her fill. She then laid her head on Owen and fell asleep. Owen smirked and leaned against the headboard, allowing himself to also drift off to sleep.

~30 minutes later~

Owen was woken up by Claire crying softly again. He rubbed her back and asked "What's the matter, baby girl?" She nuzzled him and continued to whimper. Owen sat up and abruptly realized his head was pounding. He grimaced and groaned softly. Claire looked up and wiped her eyes. "What's wrong, babe?" she asked. Owen forced a smile and said

"It's nothing, babe. Just a headache."

Claire looked suspiciously at her boyfriend and felt his forehead. "Owen... you're kinda warm..." she said. Owen sighed. "Maybe I'm feeling a little..." Owen's sentence was interrupted by his own coughing. Claire gave him a sympathetic look and snuggled him. Owen hadn't been sick in years and honestly, he was a little scared.


End file.
